In the past, portable feeders for wild game or farm animals have been designed to dispense solid nutrients and other substances, but separately. The equipment was not designed to add the additional substance to the feed. The basic problem the present invention addresses is making the feed more attractive to animals. This objective is particularly useful with wild game, such as deer, which are wary of approaching man made equipment and which may be attracted to some flavoring or scents and not to others, depending upon location, season, age and the like.